Kat's Kolumn
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Kat's back and has her own column in the Degrassi Daily. Just some things that bug her or that she feels the need to write about. Yes, this is the OC from How To Save A Life, but it can stand alone, as in it's not a sequel or anything. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I got this random idea to write a column for the Degrassi Daily about things going on in Degrassi School. The narrator is not me, but actually my OC from my other Degrassi story, Kat. For those readers, it was finished up awhile ago, but I wanted to do another OC story for Degrassi, and I found out how, sort of. This isn't really a sequel to HTSAL, because it can stand alone, duh, because it's really not a story as much as her thoughts on what's going on with the show, and then my own resolution with how the characters solve their problems, or at least, them talking it out in some way. So here it is, let me know what you think.**

Kat's Kolumn: Love triangles

Definition: A romantic relationship involving three people.

With a love triangle comes a mix of feelings involving love, jealousy, and rivalry. The love triangle dominating the school at the moment is between the popular jock, the good school council member, and the resident bad girl. For identity protection, they have been named, respectively, Tom, Megan, and Dana.

The first aspect of said triangle is the relationship between Tom and Megan. Tom, the football jock, had been dating Megan for not too long before he found his affection diverted by Dana. Hoping not to hurt Megan too much, he told a lie in order to break up with her about meeting another girl that she didn't know, when in reality, she does know Dana. My first question, readers, is this: why should a boy tell a lie to get his girlfriend to break up with him? Why should he then feel bad when she cries, should he not love her anymore? My answer may differ from yours, but it is this: he shouldn't.

The second aspect of the triangle is the relationship between Dana and Tom. I don't know about any of you, but I find it strange that Tom, who supposedly loved Megan, falls so quickly for the other girl, because yes, Dana is the "other girl" in this scenario. It goes back to one of my main mottos: "If you ever find yourself torn between two people, choose the second, because if you really cared for the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second anyway." Now you may disagree all you want about how we can't choose who we get a crush on, but let me ask you this: if it was a simple crush, would he have let Megan go for Dana?

The third aspect of the triangle, and yes there is a third, is the relationship between Dana and Megan. Some might say they hate each other and that's that, but I know better. I don't know either girl very well, but I know that at least once they tried to be friends. This obviously failed miserably, because of the differences in personality. Now, Megan knew she had to share Tom with his friend, who he was helping stay out of the doghouse at one point, but she believed it was only friendship, which was her own naievity. And while Megan and Tom were dating, Dana struggled with her own jealousy and hidden resentment toward Megan. Now that Tom's feelings for Dana are out in the open, Megan doesn't have to hide her own resentment toward Dana, but instead is very open with her jealousy, causing her to do reckless things.

All in all, I support more the Tom and Dana couple, rather than Tom and Megan. I feel Megan got out of a bad relationship before she could get even more hurt, and now has more time to pursue other relationships with people who care for her more. As for Tom and Dana, they may continue their happy relationship knowing Megan is strong and capable enough to move on.

Until something else in Degrassi Community School is bugging me, this is Kat Jenson, writing off.

o.O.o

Bianca: See? Even Kat agrees you need to get over Drew.

Kat: That's not what I said. I said she is strong enough to.

Katie: Yeah, but you did agree that Bianca and Drew should be together.

Kat: Because they should. You deserve better than some jackass-

Drew: Hey!

Kat: -who is in love with another girl. And you don't have to hate them either. You can learn to live with them dating and maybe one day you'll find a guy who loves only you.

Bianca: Yeah, so stay away from Drew.

Kat: Bianca, we're here to solve problems, not create new ones.

Katie: You're right, Kat. I can find a new guy who will love only me.

Kat: But don't feel bad if you don't right away. There's nothing wrong with being single for a while. That just means more guys can fall at your feet to worship you. You don't have to be in a relationship right now.

Drew: You're one to talk. You're dating my brother.

Kat: But if I wasn't, I certainly wouldn't go to the nearest guy because I'm desparate for attention. I'd surround myself with friends and have fun. You don't need to tie yourself down in high school.

Katie: Right.

Bianca: That's true.

Drew: Good point.

Kat: So Bianca and Katie should shake hands and at least try to be friends, even if it doesn't work. And Drew and Katie, shake hands and agree to not let feelings come between you. And Drew and Bianca, agree not to flaunt your relationship in front of Katie in case some reserved feelings are still left behind. It's all about communication. Agree?

Drew, Bianca, and Katie: Agree.

**AN: Like? Hate? Weird? Sappy? OOC? Let me know. I mean, I'm still posting it, like it or not, but feel free to tell me it's aweful, I know I'm not the best writer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I think the real reason I started this story in the first place is because I wanted to rant on this topic since I saw the promo for Thursday's episode. So here's my rant.**

Kat's Kolumn: Homophobia

Definition: Negative attitudes or actions toward homosexuality or people who are lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender.

There are two types of homophobes: the narrow-minded bullying type, and the religious type. Both have one thing in common, though; they both think homosexuality is wrong and to be hated.

First, there are the bullying, narrow-minded people. These people believe that anyone who is different from them is deserving of shunning. The truth is, we are all different, and there's no reason for anyone to think otherwise. I think that people are mostly against homosexuality because they are afraid of them. They don't know what to expect; they're not sure if a gay person might get the wrong idea and start flirting with them. The truth is, though, that if a gay person knows another is straight, they won't come onto them.

People are under the impression that just because an individual is gay, they automatically grow feelings for every member of their same gender. As a bisexual individual myself, I've had people tell me they believe I develop feelings for every person I see. I ask this of the straight boys in school: Do you grow attracted to every girl you see? And as for the straight girls, do you like every boy you see? There is no difference for LGBT teens, except for the gender they might grow a crush on.

I used to be friends with the sweetest girl ever, who would never be intentionally mean to anyone who didn't deserve it, and even if they did, she would refrain from being mean. I never thought she'd be the homophobic type until her FaceRange status told me otherwise: "Kraft has come out today in support of gay rights. For those of us who are against this because of religious or personal reasons, hit them where it hurts the most: boycott their food." My reply of, "You have just made an enemy in me" sparked the retort, "Kat, I'm a Christian, so of course I'm against it." Stereotype alert! She then continued to say "You can't be both God follower and follower of this sinful world. If you're lukewarm, God will spit you out." So if someone is gay or supports gay rights, they're going to hell, even if they're a Christian? Let me tell you why this is not right.

This friend of mine quoted the bible, and I'm not going to argue with the part that says that God made man for woman and vice versa, but I am going to disagree with its premise. It's saying that marriage should be between one man and one woman only. So if two men get married, it's sinful. But what if a man is married to two women at different times in his life? Is that sinful too? My best friend is in one of these families, where both parents were married to someone else before coming to where they are now, bringing along their sons to become step-siblings. Divorce and remarriage is almost more common in our nation than a couple staying together, but it is widely accepted, and people actually go to help the people get over the loss of a parent to this wicked, sinful thing called divorce. Yet for some reason, when it's not a divorce but simply a homosexual couple we are talking about, the opposite effect is rendered. People shame them.

How many people came out as gay when the bible was written? My guess, absolutely no one. It wasn't heard of, it was just considered as something that would be wrong. Maybe these people would be Satan worshippers too, or worse, devil spawn. Maybe they'd be practicing witchcraft in the dark of their homes, or sacrificing animals. But no one predicted they'd just be regular people like you or me. Times have changed. I'm not going against the bible; I'm just adding my opinion.

Another opinion I have, and maybe this one is completely off the mark, is the idea that God created all. Now, does that mean he created everything zillions of years ago and let everything go on their own, or do you think He has a hand in what happens in our daily lives? I believe He is still watching over us and helping things along. He has a hand in creating things that go on today. So, if this is true, why would He create homosexuals just to hate them? Target practice, maybe?

God loves all. That is one thing all Christians have in common; the notion that as a Christian we should love all. So why are we excluding LGBT teens in that notion? It is the narrow-mindedness in this that gives Christians everywhere a bad name. And people think I'm cruel.

Altogether, homosexuality isn't a sin; homophobia, however, should be.

Until next time, this is Kat Jenson, writing off.

o.O.o

Becky: You wrote about me in your stupid column!

Kat: No, I wrote about homophobes in general. It's not my fault you fit that category.

Becky: No! The part about the FaceRange conversation.

Kat: Becky, hun, when have I ever had a FaceRange conversation with you? That actually happened to me with someone who used to be my friend. However, I will admit to writing this because of your unsupportiveness to our play director's views.

Becky: I can't support a play like that! It teaches people to be sinners, to be...to be...gay!

Kat: Actually, it teaches people that it's okay to be gay, or lesbian, or bi, or trans, if they are.

Becky: But it's wrong and sinful!

Kat: Says you. But everyone else thinks that the idea was a work of genius by our Eli. And you don't have to support the play.

Becky: Says the bible!

Kat: Did you even read the column?

Becky: Look. I have my beliefs, and if you're just going to shut them down, don't bother with me.

Kat does not respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat's Kolumn: College.

Definition: school offering courses and granting degrees in a particular field.

What everyone says is true; high school is definitely the hardest time in our lives. Apart from schoolwork, which our teachers expect us to be completely focused on but at the same time know we aren't, there are our friends, our activities, and especially our boyfriends or girlfriends. But after high school comes college, and many people think of it as a way to escape the pressures of high school and live away from our parents for a while. While that is true, college is also a place for harder workloads and a whole lot more responsibility. And that drama you thought you could get away from? It magnifies in college.

I spoke with two students, Alli Bhandari and another who would prefer to remain nameless, so I shall call him Matthew. These are their stories.

Alli Bhandari thought things couldn't get better when she received a full scholarship to MIT for next year, especially since she is only grade 11 now. Just when she thought she couldn't get any happier, she received some news that shocked her. Now, she has a choice: pursue this once in a lifetime opportunity to go to MIT as a research assistant, or stay at home with her boyfriend and friends. I give this advice to Miss Alli: go to MIT. There's Skype and FaceRange to talk to those you'll never see, and if your boyfriend really loves you, he'll let you go. One day, you two will meet again. A chance to go to the college of your dreams is too good to pass up, especially when they're going to pay for the whole thing for you, and that advice is to everyone. If you want to go somewhere, go there. If you want to do something with your life, do it. It's your life and only you are in charge of making the decisions. All I can do is point you in the right direction for advice.

Which brings us to our other case, Matthew. Matthew doesn't want to go to college at all, but instead wants to work in his dad's business. This is a fine career option if that's what you really enjoy, and don't let anyone stop you from fulfilling your dream. Matthew tells me his father wants him to stay in school, however. This is where it's tricky. While parents can't tell you what to do in your life, they can offer advice given from years of experience, and it's important to listen to that. That doesn't mean, however, that it's only their decision. But usually, the parent knows what's good for their son or daughter. This is where the choice comes in. You could either listen to your parent(s) and do what they want, or you could do what you want at risk of disappointing them. But there is a third option. Compromise. If Matthew were to go to college, then join the family business, I'm sure his father would have no objections.

Whether you are deciding to go to an amazing college like Alli, deciding not to go at all, like Matthew, or just trying to figure your life out, I have one piece of advice that fits all: follow your heart. In ten years, when you're stuck at a crappy job, you'll remember in high school, when you said, "I really should have done this instead of that." Then come find me, I'll give you a well-deserved smack on the head, and you'll realize that it isn't too late to change your future, whether it's now, or ten years from now. Now if you end up with cancer and six months to live, then it's a bit too late. Take my word for it. But that's all hypothetical.

Until next time, this is Kat Jenson, writing off to go hang out with her boyfriend. Cheers!

o.O.o

Jake: You're absolutely right. I just have to show my dad what I want to do, and hope he understands.

Kat: Don't forget about the compromise part. Ask him if it's possible you try out college for just a year and then, if it's not what you like, you join the family business.

Jake: That's good advice.

Kat: I try, I really do.

Alli: But what about me? I can't go to MIT if I'm pregnant—thanks for not adding that in there by the way—so what if I am?

Kat: Well, Alli, I would never in a million years advocate abortion. You need to decide. If this baby is important to you, do you stay behind, or hope to God that the MIT people will accept your baby with you?

Jake: Wait, Alli's pregnant?

Kat: Hush, child!

Alli: I think right now, MIT is the most important thing for me, and if I am pregnant, I want to still go there. I just hope they don't think bad of me.

Kat: Anyone who does doesn't deserve to talk to or associate with the great Alli Bhandari, who's been through so much and finally managed to do something great. But if I'm being honest, things would be a lot better if you magically weren't pregnant.

Alli: Well, we're not even sure yet.

Kat: Fingers crossed.

Jake: Did you really just call me child? I'm older than you.

Kat: Yet so childish.

**AN: Okay, this was actually written before I saw Thursday's episode, so I know these things have been resolved by now, but I wanted to still get it out there, plus I think the column flows better if it's still in the midst of all the drama. Also, I have a regular scheduel for all my fanfictions now, and this one will be updated every Friday, unless no idea comes to me. That doesn't mean I won't update any other day of the week, it just means that every Friday you will get a chapter of Kat's Kolumn. Review!**


End file.
